HeliosxKyoya
by RainbowFlight
Summary: Sorry about the unnamed story. This is a HeliosxKyoya xD This is boyxboy if you do not like, please do not read, reviews and ideas are encouraged If I add a summary, I dun wanna ruin it .3.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys .3.

This is my first fanfiction...eva \(^o^\)

Its HeliosxKyoya

Yaya I know Kyoya really wasn't in that movie very much but, I can still dream xD

Note: Reviews will help greatly constructive critisium is accepted also ideas for further in the plot are appreciated too :33

After Helios fought off as many of the bladers he could, he fell utterly defeated.

A fearsome green haired teen, known as Kyoya, stood there not to far away occupied in his own battle. When his battle ended, just as suddenly as they had started, he brought back his bey and began to walk off, passing by the defeated Helios.

Helios looked up at the boy with eyes full of need, pleading the teen for help. Kyoya just kept walking pretending not to even notice the defeated teen in need.

-About 1 year later-

Helios was on his way over the WBBA HQ, after being summond by Ryusei Hagane. Right when the teen stepped threw the doors of Ryusei's office Helios couldn't help but notice the bastard that had left him on the ground in defeat when he had begged for help.

"Helios, welcome." exclaimed Ryusei with a little more enthusiasum then Helios felt was needed. Though, Ryusei was always booming just like his son, Ginga Hagane.

"What do you want." Helios said. It sounded more like a demand, it came out a little sharper then Helios had meant it to be.

"Ouch, I think your words just cut me, Helios!" Ryusei shivered.

"Did someone finally learn to speak for themself?" Smirked the intimidating green haired teen, slightly looking up. "Though, the whole begging thing was pretty cute."

"Shut up!" Helios barked, as if it was the only thing he knew how to say for moment.

Ryusei had hurried out of the room to tend to the stacks of paper work in the fax room down the hall.

"You don't know how to speak for anyone!" Exclaimed Helios, though he really didn't know what he was saying himself. " When I needed your help, you jusat left me there. You didn't even think about it."

"Aww, come on," said Kyoya, moving closer to the shaking Helios. ", you're a big boy." Kyoya got even closer to Helios and pinned him to the wall, with one hand by each side of his face. "You can handle yourself."

Helios blushed with how close Kyoya was to him now. "Maybe now I can..." His face saddend. ", I couldn't before."

Kyoya got as close as he could to Helios. Hecould feel Kyoya's breath on his neck. "Can you still handle yourself?"

Helios sat there and thought about the green haired boy's question. Suddenly, Helios felt a wave of dizzyness. Before he knew it everything went black. The last thing he felt was himself falling, but someone had caught him. Then he was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaah, I was so happy to get positive reviews~

Keep reviewing guys it really helps!

With the next chapter I need ideas, ideas, ideas please help .3.

When Helios had awoken, he was tucked in an unkown bed. He quickly got up and headed for the door.

"Helios, sir..." Started an unfamiliar voice.

Helios just ignored the voice and walked out of the room. Outside hanging above the door was a sign that said 'infirmary'.

_So this is where they brought me. _Helios thought.

Just as soon as Helios started to walk down the hall, his phone started to ring. Helios looked at the number, but his phone didn't recognize it, though he answered the call anyways.

"Oi, Helios!," shouted a chirpy voice. " It's Ginga here!"

_Ginga Hagane._ Helios thought.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Come on over to Madoka's! We are all going camping and we all want you to join!"

"Sorry, Ginga, I am not feeling up to it, maybe next time?"

"Hmmmm" Ginga thought.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, just Kyoya used the same exuse as you. I hope you aren't getting together without me tonight, haha." Gingga hung up the phone.

_Excuse...like me and Kyoya would ever be together -.-_

-Kyoya POV-

_I wonder if Helios is alright atfter earlier today... wait! Why am I worrying about it I never worry about ._

Kyoya stood up and walked over to the door, going to open it. He turned the knob and pushed the door open slightly. Kyoya stepped out of the door, but he bumped into somene smaller than him. He looked down and saw Helios's crystal blue eyes looking back at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyoya said pretending to be aggrevated to see Helios, even though he was happy to see the little blondie.

" I heard from Ginga that you didn't feel well so I came over to check on you, but you seem fine."

" I-I- I only told Ginga that to get him off my back about wanting me to go camping with them."

"Oh," Helios said unsuprised. "so, your free then?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is so late, sorry -

I had so much school work, but my family is going camping, luckily, the campground has interwebs, woooot!

I would expect a little more posted now, because I will be sitting in a camper bored at night...

"W-what? Why does it matter to you?" Kyoya said with an angry tone. "I wouldn't hang out with you if it was to save the world! You're so weak you can't even protect yourself!"

These words hit Helios with more forced then a car, he felt tears well up in his eyes. Kyoya already thought he was a helpless baby, he couldn't image what Kyoya would say if he started to cry. Before he could start to cry Helios dashed down the hall and sped out the front door. He ran all the way to the garden outside the HQ. He sat down behind the bench and hugged his legs to his chest and started crying,

Kyoya, still trying to process what happened stood there in awe at the fact the blondie had ran away so quickly. As soon as he regained his line of thought, Kyoya slowly walked outside, in search of the little Blondie.

While Helios was sitting still hugging his knees, he felt a light tap on his shoulder,but refused to look up. He already knew it was the green haired teen, Kyoya.

"Leave me alone." Said Helios still looking down at the ground with tears rolling down his face.

Kyoya didn't say anything, instead he crouched down by the blondie and lightly grabbed his chin. Before Helios could impede his gesture, Kyoya kissed the blondies lips. Helios just let him. Kyoya wrapped his arms around Helios, with a slight battle for dominace, Kyoya had won without even trying.

Helios wrapped his arms around the green haired teens neck. After a few minutes, Kyoya pulled back while they both where breathing heavily, out of breath.

"I thought you didn't like me...you wouldn't hang out with me to save the world." Helios said blushing red, trying to avoid eye contact with the green haired teen.


	4. Chapter 4

Second chapter in one day!

Maybe camping helps me get motivated?

Either that or it's because I hit a fun part to write...but it is so Awkco Taco to write...lol, I will get over it.

Kyoya put his hand over his cheeks and nose to hide his blush." T-that was a lie, a really bad lie. I don't...I don't mind talking to you...or hanging out with you..."

When Helios heard Kyoya say this it made him so happy he threw his arms around Kyoya embracing him. Though, when he realised what he was doing he quicking released Kyoya and turned the other way.

"I don't particularlly mind hanging out with you either..." said Helios, pretending to not want to be there.

All that the green haired teen was smile, his smile had put the blondie at a loss for words. All he could do was flash a smile back.

"So, why are we sitting out here, it really isn't nice out." said Kyoya looking up at the dull sky. The air was humid and the ground was wet because of the rain earlier.

When Helios stood up he realised that his pants were covered in mud from crouching.

"Lets go back to my room and get you clean clothes." suggested the green haired teen.

"Alright" agreed Helios.

The two teens walked back to Kyoya's room, the walk had seemed longer then it did before, though that is probably because how fast Helios gad run out before. Before they knew it they were in Kyoya's room getting fresh clothes.

"Here, take off your shirt." demanded Kyoya.

Helios's face turned bright red. "As long as you promise not to look."

"We are both men, we have the exact same things!" argued Kyoya.

"I guess your right." Helios said pulling off his shirt, revealing his pale stomach and chest. He noticed Kyoya staring at him ackwardly.

"What?" Helios asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking how cute you look without a shirt on." Kyoya taking off his own shirt to change.

Helios thought Kyoya looked a lot better with his shirt off then him. Unlike Helios Kyoya had amazing abs, he made Helios look like a girl, though Helios looked really good compared to most guys.

Kyoya moved closer to Helios and pushed Helios onto the bed, getting on top of him. Helios just sat there blushing at how hot Kyoya was... and now he was on top of him!

Kyoya didn't even waste a second, he invaded Helios mouth right when he had the chance. While kissing Kyoya Helios kept moving his hands up and down Kyoya's stomach feeling every bit of his abs. Helios thought Kyoya felt amazing so Helios moved his hands down and unbuttoned Kyoya's jeans, pulling them off. Kyoya did the same to Helios, but before they did anything else Kyoya pulled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Asdfghjkl; , This is so hard to write…this is real awkward…at least I hid this in a folder in a folder in my documents space xD

It got warmer out while we were camping so I didn't end up writing anymore ;_;

"D-did I do something wrong?" asked Helios blushing.

Kyoya grabbed Helios and pulled him really tight toward him "It's my job to undress you first." Said Kyoya seductively while undoing Helios's belt.

All Helios could do was sit there and blush, while the green-haired teen pulled off his (Helios's) pants. After that he left Helios there in his boxers. Kyoya looked Helios straight in the eyes.

"You know Helios, even when you're having fun your eyes make you look like your pissed." teased Kyoya.

"I hate my eyes, they make me look either really serious or just seriously pissed off."

"I think they make you look seriously hot." Said Kyoya while removing Helios's boxer then removing his own pants. Before he could remove his boxer Helios stopped him.

"It's my job to undress you." Said Helios and removed Kyoya's boxers himself.

Then Ginga bursts through the door. (Jkjk, okay maybe not, okay maybe.)

Just then Kyoya got back onto Helios and began licking the pink skin on his chest. A moan escaped Helios's lips and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, hoping Kyoya didn't hear him.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed" Kyoya said moving Helios's hand from his mouth.

"I can't help it, I feel so nervous around you…"

"Doesn't everyone." Kyoya said flatly. Ignoring how Helios felt and started to kiss Helios's neck, randomly leaving bite marks on his skin. Each time he bit down Helios flinched alittle.

"Kyoya ple-" Before Helios could finish Kyoya had put three fingers inside of Helios making Helios scream at first. Kyoya kept moving around his fingers making Helios moan loudly. After awhile Kyoya had gotten board of it and stopped to look at Helios.

Helios's face was bright red and he was breathing heavily.

Asdfghjkl; , this is so terribly awkward to write….


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for making you wait xD this is awkward to write...but I will make it through it!

Btw that Ginga coming in thing was a joke /shot (I had it crossed out but kills my txt files ;A; )

"Done already?" Asked Kyoya looking at the breathless blonde.

"I'm sorry it's just...I am so..." He looked down not finishing his sentence "I think it's time we stopped..."

"If you're uncomfortable, I will but next time I will get you!" Teased Kyoya, making Helios blush lightly.

"Next time...hmmm" said Helios "so that means that we are...like a thing...?"

"If you want to be, but" Kyoya blushed light pink "don't tell anyone"

When Kyoya had said this it made Helios's heart skip a beat, he was so happy he threw his arms around Kyoya and hugged him. Shocking Kyoya he fell back on the bed with Helios on top of him. Kyoya playfully grabbed Helios's hips, and then wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"It's nice when you're gentle with Me." purred Helios.

"Hate to tell you babe" started Kyoya as soon as he tightened his grip on Helios's slim hips. ", but I am not the gentle type." Finished Kyoya with a sadistic smile, which made Helios feel frightened.

"You can be as rough as you want, as long as you pull me back together in the end." Even though saying this Helios still thought being treated gently was more comfortable with him, he didn't think it'd be possible for Kyoya to be gentle.

Helios had gotten free of Kyoya's death grip and gotten dressed. He couldn't help but wonder how Ginga's camping trip was going, though he was glad he didn't go.

Kyoya and Helios now practically a thing, Kyoya told him he should start sleeping with him. Helios wasn't one to object to cuddling, so he agreed.

When both Helios and Kyoya were so tired they almost fell asleep standing up, they both got into bed. It was one of the most awkward nights of his life. He didn't know whether he should hold on to Kyoya, but he thought that was too clingy, or to sleep away from him, but he thought that'd be rude. In the end Kyoya ended up wrapping his arm around Helios pulling him close, ending the mental feud.


End file.
